Control
by holyoreos123
Summary: The McKinley glee club is shaken up with the return of a previous citizen who will change them all.
1. Lindsay

The auditorium was filled to the brim with people of all ages from all over Lima. Kurt scanned the crowd for someone—anyone that he knew. He saw Mr. Schuester sitting down in the front row, wearing his typical boot-cut jeans and vest with a scarf. Coach Sylvester was terrorizing the crowd dressed as an usher, and Santana and Brittany walked down the aisle with their pinkies hooked together. The person Kurt was really looking for hadn't shown up yet, and he was becoming a bit antsy.

"There you are!" The familiar voice behind Kurt startled him, but he was glad to hear.

"Blaine!" The two Warblers took their seats as they greeted each other, talking about how their week at school had been. Even though they saw each other every day, there were always things that they missed out on and liked to hear about. This, however, was what they looked forward to the most—being able to go out together, have a good time, and enjoy at least a mediocre show.

"Welcome to the annual Lima talent show, featuring the talents of every member of our community from all age groups!" The announcer raised his hands and motioned towards the large group of people standing on the large stage. They all looked excited, nervous, stony-faced, or they were a strange shade of green.

Kurt scanned the sea of bodies on stage, looking for people that he knew. Rachel Berry was standing right next to the announcer, which came as no surprise to him. She had an almost fake smile on her face, and Kurt assumed that someone had upset her backstage, or she was trying to win the crowd's approval. He rolled his eyes and looked over to Blaine, who was just smiling over at him.

"This seems like it's going to be a good show." Blaine said.

"This seems like it's going to be a _long_ show…" Kurt replied, sinking into his chair.

"It can't be that bad, can it?" Blaine raised an eyebrow, and Kurt just shook his head.

"You honestly have no idea. I come to this thing every year, and it's full of people who think they're more talented than they actually are." He said fiercely.

"You didn't win, did you?" Blaine gave him a knowing look, and Kurt brought his hand to the side of his face.

"No, I didn't." He sighed. Blaine chuckled and then turned his attention back to the stage. It had been cleared of all participants, who had all been shuffled back into the green room where they warmed up and pumped up for their performances.

"Please welcome our first talent, Miss Rachel Berry!"

Rachel practically flew onstage; no one had even seen her feet touch the ground. She took her place at the microphone and coughed into it once, just in case no one had seen her.

"My name is Rachel Berry, and I'll be singing 'Walking on Sunshine,' the 80's classic by Katrina and the Waves. Please sit back, relax, and enjoy the show." She ended her unnecessary speech with a huge stage grin, then grabbed the microphone and took her place in the middle of the stage. As the music began to play, she danced around, looking more like a drunken bird than a performer.

"I can understand why she bugs you." Blaine whispered. Kurt smiled and turned his head a bit to the side.

"She bugs me, but she's practically like family." They paused to watch a bit more of the performance, and then Kurt spoke up again.

"I never thought anyone could do worse choreography than Mr. Schuester, but I guess I was wrong." The boys laughed quietly and tried to watch the performance, but they couldn't take watching the dancing. It was absolutely horrendous, and every time they'd look to watch again, they would burst out in "stifled" laughter. After a few more times, they got evil glares, and by the time they got themselves together Rachel's act had finished.

"Next up we have Adrienne and the Balloons." The announcer said unenthusiastically.

The show went on without anyone actually talented going on. There were jugglers, bad magicians, terrible stand up comedians, and little kids singing. Kurt wanted to rip out his eyes and ears, everything was so bad. Rachel was the only one who had been good, which annoyed him more than anything. He sat down after intermission with Blaine's hand in his, mostly so he could squeeze something when the "talent" came onstage. When the lights went down and the announcer came out from behind the curtains, Kurt felt like taking a nap more than ever.

"Our first act for the second half would like to introduce herself."

A slender blonde girl walked gracefully onstage, walking up to the microphone. She smiled down at everyone, and Kurt's face turned up in confusion as he looked at her. There was a familiar air to her, and she had a smile that he knew he'd seen before. Her blonde locks curled out and gave her volume, and her brown eyes had the same glow that another member of the glee club had. Her nose looked like the one that Rachel Berry had envied, and Kurt's eyes lit up as he realized who she was. It was…

"My name is Lindsay Fabray, and I'll be performing Demi Lovato's newest single 'Skyscraper.' I hope you all enjoy it." She gave the crowd a warm smile, and Kurt saw others return it. She left the front microphone and made her way to the grand piano stationed to the side of the stage. She sat down at the bench, reaching her fingers out and played the chords to the intro of the song. Then she opened her mouth and let out the words.

_Skies are crying, I am watching_

_Catching teardrops in my hands_

_Only silence as it's ending like we never had a chance_

_Do you have to make me feel like there's nothing left of me?_

_You can take everything I have, _

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down _

_I will be rising from the ground like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

Kurt's jaw dropped to the floor, and he looked over to Blaine, who was staring at the stage with a smile on his face.

"She's amazing." Kurt said, stunned. Blaine's smile grew bigger and bigger.

"I've known her since I was four," He said. "We used to sing together."

_As the smoke clears, I awaken and untangle you from me_

_Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed?_

_All my windows still are broken, but I'm standing on my feet_

_You can take everything I have_

_You break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

Her voice swelled at the bridge, carrying the beautiful words and tone out to the crowd. Blaine stared in awe of the girl that he had grown up with, wondering what had happened to her to bring her such emotion to her performance. He made a mental note to catch up with her after the show and talk to her.

_Go, run, run, run_

_I'm gonna stay right there_

_Watch you disappear_

_Go run, run, run_

_Yeah it's a long way down but I am closer to the clouds up here_

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Oh, oh_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

The crowd went absolutely wild. The girl stood up and did a little tiny curtsy, smiling at everyone for a split second before retreating behind the curtains. Kurt stared in awe at the tiny girl with the huge voice, who had known Blaine since childhood. He knew immediately that she was going to be someone to hold close to him, to get to know better for help in the future. Plus, being Quinn Fabray's sister had to count for something. Kurt knew that even though Quinn could be a bitch sometimes, she always had the best of intentions. Her sister had to be the same way…

Right?

Lindsay closed her eyes as she reached the top step of the house. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes again, staring ahead of her with fear and yearning. Her hand lifted itself with a mind of its own to the doorbell, where her finger pushed the button and set off the bell. Her whole body tensed as she waited outside, squeezing her eyes shut until she heard the door open. The blonde woman in front of her looked half surprised and half annoyed. Lindsay rocked back on her heels a tiny bit, trying to make things a bit easier for herself.

"What do you want?" The woman asked, raising an eyebrow and jutting out her hip.

Lindsay swallowed hard, a lump forming in her throat that she forced down. This was not how she wanted this to happen.

"…Mom?" Her voice was small compared to how it usually was; loud and controlling and powerful. Now she seemed smaller than she ever had before, her body curling up on itself, hunching over as if it would protect her.

"What. Do you want?" Her mother's voice was harsh and nasty, and Lindsay used all of her might to squeak out the next several words.

"Can… Can I come home?"

"So, Blaine, tell me. How do you know this girl from the talent show?" Kurt asked, his hands shoved inside his coat pockets. Blaine chuckled and looked down at the ground, his hands in a similar position as Kurt's.

"We went to preschool together, and our parents were friends for a while." He said simply.

"You knew the Fabrays?" Kurt sounded surprised.

"Yeah, we did. Lindsay and I were always together. Our parents joked around that we were going to grow up one day and get married…" He trailed off, looking over at Kurt, whose eyes had dropped to the ground. "But that all changed once they found out about me. Lindsay was gone by then, anyway."

Kurt's eyes returned back to Blaine quickly after the last sentence, and his expression was of a puzzled nature.

"What do you mean, she was gone?"

"Her parents shipped her off to boarding school when she was in eighth grade. She got herself in some pretty bad trouble, and her parents thought she would be better off away from them." Blaine's voice turned soft, and Kurt could tell that he was a bit upset by the memory.

"But she's back now," Kurt said. "You two can catch up and see each other more often!" He tried to sound enthusiastic, even though he was forcing the jealousy from showing through him. He didn't want Blaine to see him like that.

"I plan to. You know, I think she's transferring back. She might go to McKinley with you guys." There was a pause, and then Blaine turned to Kurt, eyes excited, and took him by the shoulders. "You can get her to join the glee club! She'd be a great addition. I mean, you can't deny that she's got talent."

"But think about Rachel." Kurt pointed out. "Lindsay just kicked her butt at the talent show, and you think Rachel's not going to try and sabotage her? No. Something's going to go down, and you and I both know it."

"Kurt, Lindsay is one of the most forceful, powerful, amazing girls on the planet. I think she can handle a bit of the Berry." Kurt chuckled and turned back forward, starting up down the street again.

"McKinley, watch out. You're going to get another Fabray."

Lindsay stared at the interior of the house, her eyes widening as she realized how much they had done with it since she left. Everything looked so much more expensive and well furnished, and she almost couldn't believe it.

As she looked around her home for the first time in years, she heard footsteps come down the hallway. She turned her head to look, and an unfamiliar figure slowly walked towards her. She was blonde, like Lindsay, with the same pointy bone structure, nose and warm brown eyes that she had. Lindsay gaped at the girl in front of her, words escaping her almost completely.

"Lucy?" She asked, taking a small step towards her sister.

"I go by Quinn now." Her sister said harshly.

"What did you do?" Lindsay reached out to touch her, for fear that she might not be real. Quinn swatted her hand away with a disgusted look on her face.

"Lost weight and got a nose job." She said plainly. "There's a lot that you don't know about, Lindsay."

"I'm well aware." Lindsay crossed her arms and looked over her sister with approval. "You know, even though I used to be the hot one, I think I can share the spotlight." Quinn stuck her hands on her hips, sticking her hip out to the side.

"Excuse me?" Quinn scoffed. "What exactly do you mean by _share_?"

Lindsay laughed softly, smiling nastily at her sister. "Well, since I'm transferring to McKinley, I don't want to push you out of the center of attention. That would just be cruel. I was thinking I would just join you."

Quinn's jaw hung loose, and she gaped at her. "Tr…Tr…_Transferring_?" She shrieked.

"I knew you'd be excited!" Lindsay pulled her sister into a bear hug, snickering as she did so. "Sorry Lucy Caboosey. The bitch is back."


	2. Coming Home

_Hi, Nicole here._

_I just wanted to take this chance to clear up a little bit of a mistake that I made. This fanfic is not really one for Blaine/Quinn. I put them as the two characters because they both have strong ties to my OC, and they'll be the main ones as the story progresses. But this isn't Blaine and Quinn having a relationship or anything in here, so I just wanted to clear that up. Sorry for the confusion and/or disappointment!_

"Wake up, slut bag." Quinn's harsh, cold voice echoed through her sister's room the following morning. Lindsay sat up and scowled at the wall before dragging herself out of bed, shoving her feet into a pair of slippers and pulling her hair up into a sloppy bun. She rubbed her eyes and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen like nothing had been said.

"Good morning, bitch face." Lindsay hissed as she passed her sister in the kitchen. Quinn looked up at her in disbelief, eyeing her as she made her way to the refrigerator. She grabbed out the skim milk and set it on the counter, then rifled through all of the cabinets, occasionally grunting as she did so.

"Where the hell are your Lucky Charms?" She grumbled.

"We don't have Lucky Charms, fat ass." Quinn replied.

"I'm not the one who had to drop almost a hundred pounds." Her sister snapped.

"I've overcome that obstacle, and I'm skinny now. I'm absolutely fine." She said.

"And so am I, so get off my case." Lindsay slammed the cabinet door shut, then mumbled something about no one having any decent food lately. She took a cup down from a different cabinet and filled it up with skim milk, then reached into the fridge, put in the milk and took out an egg.

"You know how to cook?" Quinn asked.

"They teach you some valuable things in boarding school." Lindsay said.

"Like how to make scrambled eggs?" There was a pause, and then Quinn stood up, pushing her chair back behind her. "Have fun with those. I'll see you at school."

Lindsay froze for a moment, and then faced her sister. "Wait, when does that start?"

"Eight thirty. Don't be late." Lindsay nodded and looked down at her eggs, staring at them for a second, and then frowning at them.

"Stupid chicken; you're going to make me late for school." She grabbed the pan handle and opened the garbage can, dumping what had been the beginnings of a breakfast into the black pit.

"…so we're getting together this weekend still, right?" Kurt asked.

"This weekend… Oh, darn it, Kurt! I totally spaced it. I'm so sorry. I called Lindsay, we got talking, and we planned to spend the weekend catching up." Blaine's voice was soft and apologetic, and as much as Kurt tried, he couldn't be truly upset with him.

"It's fine Blaine, really. I completely understand." He nodded as he said it, as if he had to convince himself.

"You know what? Come with me on Saturday. You two can meet each other, and then I won't feel so bad for forgetting about our plans." He said. Kurt smiled on the other end, and he silently thanked the stork who dropped off Blaine for giving him the gift of compromise.

"That sounds like a great plan to me." The smile in his voice was noticeable, but Blaine didn't mention it. "So what are we doing, then?"

"Well, Hey Monday's in town for a show, so I thought we could go see them." Blaine suggested. There was silence on the other end of the line, and he sighed. "Kurt, do you remember 'Candles?' That was Hey Monday."

Kurt's eyes lit up when he heard the song name, and he then remembered hearing the band's name being mentioned.

"Sure! That sounds…different. Let's do it." Kurt suddenly felt a bit more adventurous than he had before. He'd never been to a rock concert before, so it would be a…different experience.

"Great. I'll get tickets and let Lindsay know," Blaine smiled to himself, glad that Kurt had agreed to do something so out of his comfort zone.

"Okay. Well, I have to get to class, so I'll text you later." Kurt said, his voice dropping down a couple notes from disappointment.

"So do I. I'll talk to you later, Kurt." Blaine's smile was concreted onto his face even when he hung up the phone, and Wes and David snorted as they walked past him.

The choir room was in its normal state of chaos when Quinn walked inside. Kurt was sitting next to Mercedes and Tina, discussing the newest trends that were on the runway who knows when. Finn, Sam and Puck sat together discussing the basketball game that they had watched the previous night, and Mike Chang stood in the center of the room, dancing to a beat that one of the drummers had going. Santana and Brittany were in the corner, with Brittany looking confused, and Santana looking like she was about to hit someone. Quinn smiled and sat down next to Finn, leaning her head against his chest. He turned away from his sports conversation to look down at his girlfriend and give her one of his small smiles.

"Hey." He said.

"…hey." She replied with a laugh barely escaping her lips. Finn pulled her up so she was sitting up and kissed her quickly, pulling away just as Mr. Schuester walked into the room.

"Hello and good morning to all!" Mr. Schuester exclaimed when he walked into the classroom.

"Good morning, Mr. Schue." The club said, in unison and monotone. Mr. Schuester walked up to the whiteboard and scribbled two words on the board in red Expo marker and stepped away.

"Fresh. Starts." He stood in front of the group of teenagers with a grin on his face and his hands on his hips. "Can somebody give me an example of a fresh start?"

There was a quiet knock on the door, but because of the silence of the glee club, everyone heard it. Their heads whipped to the direction of the door, where they saw a small, beautiful girl standing in the doorway.

"Um, hi. I, just transferred here, so I'm kind of lost. Is this glee club?" Lindsay looked up and around the room, scanning it for her sister.

"You came to the right place." Mr. Schue placed a warm hand on her back, leading her in and spreading his hand in front of her like he was giving her a tour of the ancient pyramids.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." Quinn said coldly. Lindsay laughed and stood in front of the piano, smiling at everybody.

"Sorry. My name is Lindsay," She said, pausing and then smirking before she added the last sentence. "Lindsay Fabray."

The room broke out into loud whispers and looks pointed in the newcomer's direction. Lindsay stood with her arms crossed over her chest and a smile spread across her face. This was the kind of chaos that she loved to create, and it was just beginning.

While everyone was gaping at the scandal that had just walked into the room, a fashionably dressed boy stood up from his seat and walked up to her, standing with one hip jutted out, one hand over his chest, and one resting on his cheek.

"I'm sorry to approach you like this, but can I say that I saw you at the talent show, and you were just fantastic." He flashed the new girl a sincere smile, which she returned.

"Thanks." She took a breath and looked the boy over, noting his stunning blue eyes and soft facial features. His hair was done up perfectly, and she couldn't find one single hair out of place. Her smile grew on her face as she realized who was standing before her. "Are you Kurt Hummel?"

He was surprised that she knew who he was. Besides glee club performances, he didn't really go public with his talent like others did.

"Yes, I'm Kurt." He raised an eyebrow at her. "And how would you know of me?"

"Oh, my friend Blaine talks about you all the time," she said, her tone changing a bit. "And I saw you two together at the talent show."

"He talked me into going." Kurt told her. "I don't like going to those things, but he thought it would be fun."

"Well I'm glad you did." Her smile was so warm and sincere, and Kurt wondered why Blaine had warned him about her at all. She seemed like she was nice enough.

"Alright, everybody, calm down." Mr. Schuester hushed the classroom, waited for Kurt to return to his seat, and then he turned to Lindsay. "Lindsay, would you mind performing a song for us? We let anyone join, really, but we require an audition."

"I already have something prepared." She flashed him a winning smile and turned to the band, whispering in their ears the song that she would perform for this new group of people.

She took a breath and closed her eyes, opening them as she sang the first note and the band started playing.

_Made a wrong turn once or twice_

_Dug my way out, blood and fire_

_Bad decisions, that's alright_

_Welcome to my silly life_

She moved her gaze so she looked directly at everyone in the room, making sure that they were all paying attention and understanding her.

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood,_

_Miss knowing it's all good,_

_It didn't slow me down_

_Mistaken, always second guessing_

_Underestimate, look I'm still around_

_Pretty, pretty please_

_Don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than, less than perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please_

_If you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me_

As the music did a decrescendo, she took a deep breath and kept on going, and it seemed to most of the glee clubbers that she was trying not to cry. She hadn't even been here for a few minutes, and she was already becoming one of them.

_You're so mean when you talk_

_About yourself, you are wrong_

_Change the voices in your head_

_Make them like you instead_

_So complicated, look how we all make it_

_Filled with so much hatred_

_Such a tired game_

_It's enough, I've done all I can think of_

_Chased down all my demons, let's see you do the same_

_Oh, oh_

_Pretty, pretty please_

_Don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than, less than perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please_

_If you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me_

_ The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear _

_The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer_

_So cool in line, and we try, try, try_

_But we try too hard and it's a waste of my time_

_ Done looking for the critics cuz they're everywhere_

_They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair_

_Strange ourselves, and we do it all the time_

_Why do we do that?_

_Why do I do that?_

_Why do I do that?  
>Yeah<em>

_Oh pretty, pretty please_

_Pretty, pretty please_

_Don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than, less than perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please_

_If you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me_

_You're perfect_

_You're perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please_

_If you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me_

There was a long silence, and Lindsay stood nervously in front of the room, waiting to hear something—anything—from these unfamiliar people. They looked around at each other with smiles on their faces, but she was unsure if they were good or bad smiles. All of sudden, they turned their gazes to Mr. Schuester, who smiled and walked over to Lindsay, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Lindsay…" He closed his eyes and sighed, then opened them up and clapping her on the shoulder. "Welcome to the New Directions!"

"Blaine, you wouldn't believe it." Lindsay flipped her wavy blonde hair behind her shoulder, then tucked a strand behind her red knitted hat. "I sang one song, and they just looked at each other and decided with their eyes."

"That's great. I'm glad you're actually involved with something now." He smiled at her, but she paid no attention to him. Her eyes were staring across the room, burning a hole in Noah Puckerman's mohawk. A smile played across her lips, and Kurt saw a look in her eyes that he recognized a lot with Santana.

"Oh, no…" Puck stood up and started walking across the room, and Lindsay's smile grew bigger and bigger. She took a sip of her coffee and stood up, brushing nothing off of her black military jacket.

"Excuse me, boys. I've got some business to attend to." She winked at them and pushed her chair in, strutting out of the coffee shop and after Puck.

Kurt waited to make sure she was out of earshot before he rolled his eyes and turned back to Blaine, who was smiling and nodding.

"Same old Lindsay…"

"She does this a lot?" Kurt asked, shock in his voice.

"All the time; if she sees something she likes, she has to have it." Blaine explained.

"You say that as if she sees guys as objects." Kurt was horrified.

"She's more like a male than a female when it comes to sexual relations, really."

"Would you know?" Kurt's voice was softer now, and he wanted to take the words back immediately as they came out of his mouth.

"Kurt, I'm gay. With a capital 'G,' and that's not going to change anytime soon."

"I'm not asking if it's going to change, I'm asking if you were ever with her."

"No!" Blaine's face contorted, and Kurt knew that he had upset him.

"Blaine, I'm sorry." He reached across the table and grabbed his hand, squeezing it as he saw Lindsay reenter the shop.

"Hey, boys, how's it going? What did I miss?" She sat down and slipped her coat off, acting completely nonchalant. Kurt looked back to Blaine, who just shook his head in an "I'll explain later" fashion.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Blaine asked her.

"Sort of…" She adjusted her fingerless gloves and sipped her coffee again, as if she had never left the building.

"Sort of?" He gave her a look. She rolled her eyes and scoffed with a look of disgust on her face.

"He tasted like burgers." She crossed her legs and scanned the room again, looking for another target, Blaine knew. He reached across the table with his free hand and turned her face back to his direction, where their eyes locked.

"That's all for today, Lin." He told her. She pouted and downed the last of her coffee, a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Fine," she said. "But you get to pay for my next coffee _and_ my ticket into the concert."

"Deal."


	3. Car Rides

"Lindsay, are you alright?" Blaine's voice was calm, even though he was completely irritated. He closed his eyes and put his hand on her back, pulling her hair back from her face. He looked up to Kurt, who was rummaging around in the car for something to clean her up with.

"Do you have a hair tie?" He called out from where his head was buried under the seat. "Pull her hair back so she doesn't get puke in it." Blaine looked to his long-time friend's wrist, which had about twelve colorful hair ties wrapped around it. He reached down and grabbed one, and she slapped his hand away.

"I can do it…" She slurred, slipping a pink one off and wrapping it around her hair. "Oh, Santa…" Blaine's hands instinctively went to either side of her waist while she lurched forward. He grimaced as he felt her body practically fold in on itself. Again, he turned to Kurt, who had thankfully come out of the car with an armful of paper napkins.

"It's a good thing you save them from the drive-through; otherwise we'd be stuck with a puke-covered teenage girl." He dangled some of the napkins in front of Blaine, who snatched them up and started wiping off Lindsay's face.

"Lindsay, are you feeling any better?" He asked her. Her eyes were half closed, and she had a strange smile on her face. She reached up and grabbed Blaine's cheek, shaking it in a drunken stupor.

"I'm fine, Blainey-poo! Don't you worry about me! When we get home, can we sing in the basement? I miss doing that… Let's do that… Hmmm…" And as quickly as she had started talking, she stopped, falling limp in Blaine's arms. He sighed and picked her up, carrying her to the car. Kurt opened the back door for him and helped set her gently down in the backseat of the car.

The two boys walked around to the front side of the car, opening their doors, taking a seat, buckling, and staring out at the road in complete silence. Kurt swallowed and turned to Blaine, whose expression was of deep concern. He sighed and put the key in the ignition, then pulling away from the newly contaminated stretch of road. Every few minutes he would turn back to check on Lindsay, who never woke up once.

"Did you know she was like this?" Kurt asked him softly. There was no response for a moment, and then Blaine nodded slowly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I knew that you wouldn't want to get to know her if I told you she was like your friend Santana." He told him.

"Blaine, you of all people know what I went through at McKinley," Kurt said. "You should also know that because I was judged so harshly by other people, that I _never_ treat people that way." Blaine sighed again, and Kurt said nothing as he stared ahead.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. But please, _please_ know that I meant nothing by not telling you." He moved his right hand away from the steering wheel and grabbed Kurt's in his, squeezing it as he did so.

And from the backseat there was a hiccup, and the boys immediately knew that they were in trouble. Lindsay sat up and giggled, then leaned in between the two front seats.

"Helllooooo." Hic. "Loooverrrr." Hic. "Boys!" Hic. "What are y'all." Hic. "Doin?" Hic. She was doing a very fake, very bad southern accent, and Kurt held back a snort.

"We're taking you home, Lin." Blaine replied calmly.

"But I dun wanna go home!" And then, of all things, Lindsay started slur-singing Jason DeRulo's "Don't Want To Go Home," hiccupping after every line that she sang. Blaine turned a bit from the road and squeezed her knee, smiling at her in the most sincere way that you could smile to a drunk person.

"That's enough for now, Lindsay." He said in a parental fashion.

"_That's enough for now,_ Blaaiiiineee!" She howled, laughing uncontrollably. "Hey, you better move your hand before your _boyfrannnnn_ doesn't get the wrong impression about _us_," She whispered the last word in Blaine's ear, and he pushed her face away.

"Lindsay, get your act together!" Blaine shouted. Kurt jumped, startled by the sound coming from the boy's mouth. He had never seen Blaine lose his cool before, and he had never even heard of it happening. He wasn't aware that Blaine was capable of yelling.

The girl's face was hurt, like a small puppy that had just been stricken. She cowered in the backseat, and she looked to Kurt like she had sobered up in a matter of seconds.

"I… I'm sorry…" She whispered.

"There are water bottles in the pocket on the back of my seat. Drink at least one whole bottle. We need to dilute the alcohol." He ordered her. She nodded at him and ducked her head as she slowly took a water bottle out of the back of the seat and uncapped it. She tilted her head back and chugged half of the bottle, which Kurt guessed was just to humor her friend. And in a matter of seconds, the rest of the bottle was gone, and Lindsay was moving on to the next plastic bottle of being sober.

"So, back to the topic from yesterday," Mr. Schuester said. "Fresh starts. Who wants to go first?"

"Mr. Schue, I've done some thinking, and I thought that I'd do a little song for the new girl." Every head in the glee club turned towards the least likely person to perform _for_ someone, and their jaws dropped.

Santana Lopez stepped into the middle of the room, smiling at the girl in the center of the front row. Quinn rolled her eyes as her sister smiled up at the seemingly charming cheerleader in the middle of the room. She knew that all Santana wanted from her was a toy since Brittany wasn't all that into her anymore, and she wasn't ready to see her sister get toyed with just yet. True, it was fun watching her stumble home completely drunk with two gay guys on her arm, but Quinn wanted to wait for the real stuff to happen to her and see how long she'd want to stay at McKinley _then._

The music started playing, and Santana swayed her hips around like she did, which was enough that she caught the attention of everyone—even the ones with girlfriends. Or boyfriends.

_Check that out, what they playin'_

_That's my song, that's my song_

_Where my drinks? I've been waiting much too long, much too long_

_And this girl in my lap passing out, she's a blonde_

_The last thing on my mind is going home_

The look on everyone's face was priceless, even though they knew that this was normal for Santana. The fact that she was singing it to the new girl was strange, and it didn't make that much sense to them yet.

_From the window to the wall_

_This club is jumpin' till tomorrow_

_Is it daylight, or is it nighttime?_

_One o'clock, two o'clock, three o'clock, Four_

_We gon' tear this club up…_

_Day o, we say day o,_

_Daylight come and we no wanna go home_

_Yes, oh, we're losing control_

_Turn the lights low cuz we about to get blown_

_Let the club shut down_

_We won't go, oh, oh, oh_

_Burn it down_

_To the flo, oh, oh, oh_

_Day o, we say day oh,_

_Daylight come and we no wanna go home_

Mr. Schuester looked horrified, and as hard as he tried, he couldn't get the club, Santana, or the band to settle down and stop. People were dancing and waving their arms above their heads, and Mr. Schue put his head in his hands, knowing that he would have to talk to Emma after this whole ordeal ended.

_We drink the whole bottle but it ain't over, over_

_Eerbody jumping on the sofa, sofa_

_Standing on the chairs_

_Standing on the bar_

_No matter day or night, I'm shining,_

_Imma star_

_From the window to the wall_

_This club is jumpin' till tomorrow_

_Is it daylight, or is it nighttime?_

_One o'clock, two o'clock, three o'clock, Four_

_We gon' tear this club up…_

_Day o, we say day o,_

_Daylight come and we no wanna go home_

_Yes, oh, we're losing control_

_Turn the lights low cuz we about to get blown_

_Let the club shut down_

_We won't go, oh, oh, oh_

_Burn it down_

_To the flo, oh, oh, oh_

_Day o, we say day oh,_

_Daylight come and we no wanna go home_

_I've just met this sexy Haitian girl movin' like a dancer_

_Told her and her girlfriends, that's me in the cabana_

_Ask me where the party is, baby I'm the answer_

_Have another drink with me, shawty be your man-ahh_

_Just another shot, shot, shot, shot, shot_

_I can make it hot, make it hot, hot, hot, hot_

_Day o, we say day o,_

_Daylight come and we no wanna go home_

_Yes, oh, we're losing control_

_Turn the lights low cuz we about to get blown_

_Let the club shut down_

_We won't go, oh, oh, oh_

_Burn it down_

_To the flo, oh, oh, oh_

_Day o, we say day oh,_

_Daylight come and we no wanna go home_

There were hoots and hollers from the glee club, and Lindsay had a huge grin on her face. She had never met this Santana girl before, but from what she saw, she knew that she had to be a lot of fun.

Kurt looked down and saw the expressions on Lindsay's and Santana's faces, and a feeling of dread washed over him. _The song Santana just did was heated and sexy, and she said it was for Lindsay. I'm gay, and I know what gay looks like. And that. Is. It._

"Hey!" Kurt called down the hallway after the slender blonde. "Lindsay! Hey!" He chased after her, his legs moving as quickly as he could without ripping his jeans. At last he reached her, and she turned around to face him.

"Oh, Kurt, I didn't hear you, sorry." She moved her phone down away from her ear and slid it shut, smiling over at the boy next to her.

"It's fine." He said, breathing heavily from running. "How are you feeling? You know, from the other night?"

Lindsay laughed and tossed her hair back behind her shoulders, and Kurt marveled at how soft and shiny it looked. He had to ask her about what products she used later.

"I'm alright, really. I escaped to Quinn's room and puked a bit in her bed. That was a great surprise when she came home from your house on last night." She said with a smirk.

"…We came home on Saturday." Kurt pointed out.

"Oh. Well she laid on day-old puke then. Even better." Her voice was high and cheery, and Kurt raised an eyebrow at her, then shook his head.

"Look, what I really came over here to talk to you about was—"

"Hey there, new girl!" Santana's voice rang out down the hallway, and Lindsay turned to look at where it had generated from. She smiled down at her and waved her over, and Kurt rubbed his temples.

"Hey Santana," Lindsay smiled at the girl in the Cheerio's uniform, who had a sly smile on her face.

"Kurt, you know that I like you and all, but could you leave?" Santana asked.

"My pleasure…" Kurt mumbled as he walked away, securing his bag to his side.

"So, you're Quinn's sister?" Santana raised an eyebrow.

"God, I hate that girl. Please don't even say her name." Lindsay laughed.

"Well then, I guess we'll go to my house." Lindsay's face was confused, and Santana gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll help you study and get caught up with the curriculum. You'll be up to speed in no time, trust me. Let's go in my car."

Brittany walked down the hallway, her head ducked down low as she looked for a certain fellow glee clubber. She had to talk to him about something, and as soon as she could.

He stood in front of his locker, smiling up at a boy in a navy blue blazer with a huge smile on his face. Underneath the picture was the word "courage" made out of cutout letters. Brittany stood behind the boy smiling, then spoke.

"He's hot." Kurt jumped and turned around, letting out an exasperated sigh as he saw Brittany behind him.

"He's gay." He told her. She sighed and looked down at her feet, which she was moving in circles, then looked up at her friend.

"I need your help." She said.

"Your cat can't go on the South Beach Diet, Brittany, I'm sorry. Just don't feed him human food."

"No, it's not about Lord Tubbington. It's Santana." She whispered.

"What about her?" Kurt lowered his voice as well so no one would overhear them.

"Are you friends with the new girl, Lindsay?" She asked him.

"I guess you could say that." He took into consideration how he had helped Blaine drag her home to safety two nights previously, then nodded. "Yes, we're friends."

"Well I think that Santana likes her." Brittany said. Kurt looked at her with a look of knowing, and Brittany leaned in closer.

"Britt, I'm gay-" He said softly.

"Wait, I thought you just liked boys?"

"And I know what gay looks like. I also know when someone's attracted to someone else, and I think that you're right about Santana."

"Can you help me make her like me again?" She asked with a pleading face.

"You didn't even need to ask me that question—of course I'll help you. And that operation starts now."


End file.
